


“Your ass is cute when it’s bright red. . .”

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, FWUCollections, Kinktober 2019, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Wax Play, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Written for day 1 of Kinktober. After Hamilton star Daveed Diggs experiences a  tough breakup, a chance encounter with a fan leads to a whirlwind relationship. Daveed is finally free to let himself feel again while you allow yourself to explore things you'd never dreamed you would do.This fic features a sexual relationship between Daveed and a reader who is understood to be a consenting adult. It also features the following kinks: Ass Worship, Wax Play and Spanking. If these things aren't your cup of tea then please skip the fic.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: The version of Daveed depicted in this fanfiction is a _character_. I did not and do not intend for this fic to represent the real Daveed in any way, shape or form.

If there was one thing that could be said about Daveed Diggs, it was that he always knew how to get what he wanted. But there were always exceptions to the rule. Daveed kept himself busy most of the time, working with the Broadway musical Hamilton, continuing his rap career, and beginning to act in movies. He enjoyed his career, and never felt bored with it. Most people never got to do what they loved, but he had.

Daveed would never have imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that he’d be here. He had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime when he moved from California to New York, never once leaving his identity or his crew behind. He continued to make music, and loved being onstage every night in his dual role as the Marquis de Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson. This was the dream. Representing Oakland through his artistic talents, showing a different side of the city.  
Still, something was missing. When he was fully dedicated to his art, almost everything else took a back seat. Being a part of Hamilton meant late nights, long rehearsals and time away from those he cared about. He questioned how long he could keep up this pace before he broke.

But when everything seemed like he was falling apart, he had one person in his corner. Just thinking about her calmed him. That woman was you. Your relationship with Daveed had started off as what you thought was going to be a fling, a way for him to let off steam and then just disappear. You had been prepared for that. He was a musician. He was used to different cities and new fans every night. Hundreds of thousands of girls had reason to want to be with him. Chasing you had surprised you both. You had convinced yourself that you weren’t Daveed’s type, though your friends had insisted he would love you immediately. It had all started with an unexpected concert a few months ago.

* * *

You were shaking with nerves as your best friend, Jonah, pulled you forward in line. The two of you were at a packed club, and you were utterly convinced that this had been a terrible idea. Jonah, on the other hand, had seen the concert as an opportunity for you. While he was happily married and spoken for, you were young, free, and single. Jonah was desperate to find someone to help you relax. He knew that, if given the chance, your whole life could change in one night and he was going to be there when you finally let go of your inhibitions.

“Uh, Jonah? Are you positive this is a good idea?”

“Absolutely, dear.”, Jonah half-purred, closing his eyes in an effort to control his jealousy. He’d teased you more than once about all the possibilities, especially ones involving Daveed and his hair. You braced yourself for the inevitable. Jonah pushed you forward a little.

“Go get him, kitten.”

“_Not_ your goddamn kitten, Jonah.”, you muttered under your breath.

“You know I call you that out of love. And no, you’re not my kitten, but you might be Daveed’s if things go right. . .” He loved to tease, but this was on a whole new level, even for him.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Oh, honey, I was right, we need to get you laid. You’re so uptight tonight. I’ve never seen you this bad.”

“For the last time, watch your damn mouth. Or I might decide to shut you up! When did my sex life become your business?” Jonah shrugged. It made sense that she was asking. Her private life didn’t belong to him or anyone else.

“Hey, I just want to see you happy. Uh, don’t look now, but Daveed has his eye on you.”

“Shit, he’s right behind me, isn’t he?”, you whispered. Jonah could only smirk at you as you turned around.

“That depends on who you’re looking for.”, came a voice behind you. You immediately recognized the voice, and backed up in fright, only to crash right into. . . Daveed? You nearly hit the floor, but before you could, you were encased in a strong pair of arms.

“Whoa, easy. Don’t hit your head. There we go.”

“She wouldn’t notice, she’s too busy falling for you to care. . . “, Jonah quipped, causing you to punch him in the shoulder.

“I swear to God, Jonah, do you have to be such a dick?”, you whispered, hoping Daveed wouldn’t hear. Jonah snickered under his breath. That was when you caught a glimpse of Daveed’s face for the first time that evening. A few tendrils of his afro were attempting to fall into his eyes. Then you noticed his arms were glistening with sweat. Had you interrupted something before realizing it?

“Yo, Rafa! Help a brother out here, would you? My hands are kind of . . . Full at the moment.”, Daveed called. He wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn’t form as he stared down at you. Tension flooded through his body, but you pulled yourself from his grip. The last thing you or Jonah needed was for you to embarrass yourself any further. Daveed, however, wasn’t going to let you get away that easily. You turned and fled down a path, not even sure where you were going. Daveed, frozen in shock, called after you:

“Hey, how am I supposed to find you when I don’t know your name?”

“You don’t!”, Jonah quipped, running after you to ensure your safety. What Jonah didn’t know was that Daveed had his ways of finding out exactly who you were, and when he did, your life was going to change completely.


	2. Chapter 2

You could feel your chest heaving as you reached the nearest hotel to call for a taxi. You had been so enraptured with Daveed that you’d forgotten all about Jonah. Oh, God. Jonah. Jonah was going to kill you. You prepared yourself for the onslaught as you felt your phone vibrate in your purse. You couldn’t hold still, the adrenaline pumping through your veins saw to it. Your surroundings started to fade and spin, and you could feel yourself become lightheaded.

You weren’t certain what had happened, but your brain was sending you into panic mode. You couldn’t explain anything you’d just done, because it didn’t even make sense to you. Were you operating based on some strange crush on Daveed, afraid that he might sense how you felt? No. That couldn’t be it. A guy as handsome as Daveed was out of your league and would never notice you and you knew it. But then, your imagination began to run away with you.

Your imagination carried you far from the hotel, or so you thought. Daveed was somewhere close, and he was humming. It felt faint and distant. You wondered if perhaps you’d hit your head somewhere along the way. Maybe you were seeing things. You nearly pinched yourself to find out. No, that wouldn’t help. Instead, you let your mind go blank, intent on forgetting all about Daveed. What you got instead, was a sudden urge to call him. Before you could berate yourself for not giving him your number, your phone buzzed with a text.  
**Jonah (8:10 AM):** _RU OK????_

_Jonah (8:10 AM): You disappeared last night. _

  
**Jonah** **(8:15 AM)**:_ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU! OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!_

**You (8:15 AM): **Stop being such a drama queen, Jonah. I'm fine.

You (8:15 AM): I'm home, and I'm fine.

**Jonah** **(8:20 AM): **Oh good, I was worried :)

**Jonah** **(8:20 AM)**: Daveed was totally into you last night, BTW. ;)

You nearly dropped your phone. He thought Daveed was into you? You’d barely spoken to the man! You sighed and let your head hit the pillow again, goosebumps rising on your arms. Nothing had happened between the two of you. How could Jonah be so sure? You’d barely spoken to Daveed before making a total fool of yourself by taking off. There was no second chance here. But Jonah’s texting hadn’t stopped.

**You (8:25 AM):** I don't even wanna know what you're on right now.

**You (8:25 AM):**Did you get high with Daveed or some shit after I left?

**Jonah** **(8:27 AM):**That would be for me to know & you to never find out.

**Jonah (8:28 AM): **Something you should try. Along with many, many other things ;)

**You (8:28 AM): **Damn it, Jonah. Shut your mouth!

**Jonah (8:30 AM)**: I gave him your #. Good luck, kitten. Also. . . my kitty. He hurts you, I kick his ass.

**Jonah (8:30 AM): **_MY BABY._

You didn’t know whether to feel happy or furious. A part of you wanted to kill Jonah for giving your phone number to a celebrity you barely knew. Before you had time to contemplate what that even meant, your phone vibrated again. The number wasn’t one you recognized. For half a second you contemplated letting it go to voicemail. But what if it was important? You picked up on the last ring.  
“Hello?”

“Uh, hi. Daveed Diggs. Jonah gave me your number.” You were completely shocked at the sound of Daveed’s voice. You were going to kill Jonah for this later, but for now, you were anxious to talk to Daveed. Getting to know him had been a longtime dream of yours, even if Jonah was being an ass. The two of you had a close relationship though, and he considered you more a sister than a friend.

“Remind me to thank him later.”

“Sure. I was wondering if maybe you’re free tomorrow? I have the day off. Jonah tells me you two are visiting and I’d really like to show you a different view of the city than what you may have seen before. If you’re not up for it, that’s—.”

“I’d love to. Jonah apparently thought we’d get on like a house on fire, so. . .”, you trailed, unsure what else to say. You did have hip hop and theatre in common, so Jonah wasn’t wrong about you getting along with him. The problem was that now there were other things on your mind than just getting to know Daveed. You wanted passion and adventure, the kind of thing you’d never felt before. You were used to fading away into the background. But with someone like him, that wouldn’t happen anymore. You had to smile to yourself as the realization dawned on you that Jonah had seen this and that was why he had put Daveed in touch with you. If Jonah liked and trusted him, so could you. There was something about Daveed that fascinated you. If you concentrated, there was the sensation of his hands around you, smooth words falling effortlessly from his lips. You blushed as the realization dawned that he had been staring at you as you walked away.

“Great!! I know the perfect place. I’ll text the address.” The words snapped you out of the dream world you were creating where everything with him was perfect and you knew what was going to happen and what to expect. Life had never given you what you wanted in that respect. Thinking of what came next made your heart soar. Little did you know you were going to find things you never expected on the other side.


End file.
